Optoelectronic semiconductor chips are described, for example, in the following documents: WO 2011/080219, WO 2012/146668, WO 2008/131735, also published as U.S. Pat. No. 9,029,177, U.S. Pat. No. 9,202,978, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,653,540, respectively.